La venue des Ténèbres
by Imihel
Summary: Fin de la sixième année d'Harry, la guerre fait rage dans le monde des sorciers. Voldemort décide d'attaquer l'école.


Bonjour à vous, amateurs de fanfics Harry Potter. Vous avez devant vous le premier chapitre de ma dernière fiction en date, que je n'aurais jamais du commencer à la base parce que Dieu sait que j'ai du retard sur les autres et qu'il faut aussi que j'écrive ce livre si je veux qu'il sorte l'année prochaine.

En bref, l'histoire commence à la fin de la sixième année d'Harry et Cie et la guerre fait rage dans le monde des sorciers.

Et naturellement, aucune des personnages ni lieux mentionnés ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous la propriété de la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling qui je l'espère ne nous fera pas attendre trop longtemps avant de sortir la suite.

Petite précision pour ceux qui n'ont jamais posé les yeux sur la version anglaise :

Diagon alley = le chemin de traverse

Hogsmead = Pré-au-lard

Hogwarth = Poudlard

Occlumency = je sais pas, j'ai pas lu le 5 en français

Snape = Rogue

Filch = Rusard

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

La fin de l'année approchait rapidement. L'école était assez calme, les élèves concentrés sur les examens qui se rapprochaient rapidement. On aurait presque pu oublier qu'une guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur. Depuis que le ministère avait reconnu le retour de Voldemort, près d'un an auparavant, les choses avaient échappé à tout contrôle.

Diagon Alley avait été attaquée deux fois, heureusement dans de simples raids des Mangemorts. Le deuxième avait été désastreux pour les Aurors. Ils avaient failli perdre la rue commerçante, Gringotts compris, et plus de la moitié de leurs forces présentes étaient morte. C'était arrivé juste avant les vacances de printemps. Depuis, un couvre feu strict avait été instauré à Hogsmead et sur Diagon Alley et les étudiants n'avaient plus le droit de quitter l'enceinte de l'école.

Personne n'avait protesté, après tout Hogwarth était sensé être l'endroit le plus sûr de l'Angleterre face à Voldemort. Ils se trompaient. Une erreur de jugement qui allait provoquer un massacre.

* * *

Harry avait vraiment mal dormi cette nuit là. Sa cicatrice n'avait pas cessé de l'élancer, ce qui indiquait une activité intense de la part de Voldemort. Il n'avait plus de visions depuis qu'il avait repris des cours réguliers d'occlumency, cette fois avec Dumbledore, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal chaque fois que le mage noir ressentait des émotions particulièrement violentes.

Il finit par abandonner l'idée de dormir et se leva bien avant l'aube. Machinalement, il frotta sa cicatrice. Elle était brûlante. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prévenir un professeur puis haussa les épaules. Il les verrait tous au petit déjeuner dans quelques heures de toute façon. Il décida de passer le temps en travaillant sur son dernier devoir de potions. Snape avait encore menacé de le virer de son cours s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Il lui avait clairement dit que ses notes actuelles ne lui permettraient pas d'entrer dans sa classe de septième année.

Moins d'une heure plus tard il fut rejoint par Hermione qui se levait habituellement à l'aube pour pouvoir réviser plus tranquillement. A sa requête, Harry alla tirer Ron de son lit et le trio s'installa aussi confortablement que possible pour une séance de révision, échangeant un feu de questions – réponses parfois interrompues par une recherche frénétique dans les grimoires pour l'information manquante.

Ils travaillaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand la cicatrice d'Harry lui donna l'impression d'exploser. Au même moment la voix de McGonagall retentit dans la salle commune, intimant à tous les élèves de rester dans leurs dortoirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, puis Harry fonça chercher sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ils se glissèrent hors de la salle commune, dissimulés par la cape, et parcoururent les couloirs pour connaître la raison de l'ordre de la directrice adjointe. L'école était étrangement silencieuse, pas de trace des fantômes ou de Filch. Harry serrait les dents, essayant d'ignorer le feu lancinant qui tentait de dévorer son cerveau. Ils venaient d'émerger dans un couloir du deuxième étage après avoir pris un raccourci quand une violente explosion fit trembler les murs.

« Voldemort, murmura Harry.

- Il attaque l'école ? la voix de Ron monta dans les aigus.

- Evidemment qu'il attaque l'école ! Tu as vraiment besoin d'une autre confirmation ?

- Ron, Hermione, taisez-vous. On ignore s'il n'y a pas des Mangemorts dans le coin ! »

Aussi silencieusement que possible et toujours sous la cape, ils se rapprochèrent du lieu de l'explosion, les baguettes prêtes à servir. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre un véritable champ de bataille.

Les sorts filaient dans tous les sens tandis que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix tentaient de contenir les Mangemorts dans le chaos le plus complet. Voldemort n'était nulle part en vue, mais s'il se fiait à sa cicatrice, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être loin.

Ils fixèrent un instant le combat, paralysés par le choc. Puis Ron remarqua une tête familière affrontant trop d'ennemis.

« Bill ! »

Il quitta le couvert de la cape, ignorant les protestations paniquées d'Hermione et fonça au milieu du combat. Harry haussa les épaules, enfourna la cape dans une poche et fonça à sa suite, lançant des sortilèges de tous les côtés. Leur amie les suivit, terrifiée à l'idée de les laisser seuls là-dedans.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les deux Weasley et continuèrent de se battre, résistant tant bien que mal à la masse déferlante habillée de robes noires. Entraînés malgré eux, ils se retrouvèrent à proximité du Grand Hall et Harry entendit enfin la voix tant crainte et tant haïe de son arch-ennemi.

« Vieux fou ! L'âge te fait perdre tes réflexes ?

Dumbledore se trouvait face à Voldemort, un bras pendant mollement à son côté, ensanglanté. De l'autre il agrippait sa baguette d'une poigne encore ferme.

- Il est un peu tôt pour crier victoire, Tom, répondit d'une voix fatiguée mais calme le vieux mage. Je ne suis pas encore mort.

- Une erreur simple à rectifier, affirma le mage noir avec assurance.

Mais il du admettre que même avec un bras inutile, le vieux fou était encore un adversaire digne de respect.

Harry les regardait, bouillant de rage. S'il n'avait pas été retenu par ses deux amis, il se serrait jeté sur l'assassin de ses parents sans réfléchir. Il ne remarquait même pas leurs efforts pour éloigner les Mangemorts qui les cernaient de toute part.

Voldemort les aperçut et sourit triomphalement. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Harry quand Dumbledore s'interposa entre eux, le visage déterminé.

- Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer aussi facilement, Tom

Voldemort affecta une expression d'ennui.

- Comme si cela allait changer quoique ce soit. Que je te tue avant ou après lui n'a aucune importance !

Mais le vieil homme ne l'écoutait plus. Il parcourut la zone de combat du regard et s'arrêta sur un visage familier.

-Alastor ! cria-t-il. Evacue les élèves ! L'école est perdue !

- Non, murmura Hermione.

Elle relâcha sa prise sur Harry qui se dégagea de Ron et fonça vers Voldemort. Celui-ci riait à gorge déployée, un rire sans aucune chaleur. Il leva sa baguette. Remus apparut, sortant de nulle part et saisit l'adolescent. A peine ses deux amis étaient-ils arrivés qu'il sortit une plume de phénix.

- Posez un doigt dessus, vite ! Et retenez Harry !

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla Voldemort.

L'éclair vert toucha Dumbledore de plein fouet.

- Sanctuaire, murmura Remus, une expression de tristesse sur son visage.

Harry vit le vieil homme tomber comme au ralentit et heurter le sol, mort. En état de choc, il remarqua à peine quand le portoloin s'activa. L'expression de triomphe de Voldemort laissa place à la rage, puis l'école disparut de la vision du jeune homme. Il cessa de résister devant la vague de douleur issue de sa cicatrice et la laissa le porter vers l'inconscience.

A suivre …

* * *

A/N : Et voilà, plus de Dumbledore … au moins comme ça je n'aurais pas à me préoccuper de savoir s'il est un vieux bâtard manipulateur ou juste très maladroit ou sénile ou autre chose encore. A bientôt pour la suite ! (j'espère)


End file.
